Brands Hatch GP
|length = |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 9 |type = Real World Circuit }}Brands Hatch GP is a racetrack appearing in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. It is the longer course of the Brands Hatch racing complex in Fawkham, Kent, England, home to a majority of race events, primarily the WTCC and Formula 1. Events GT Sport Driving School *Lesson 8: Try turning a corner **'Gold': 0:14.000 **'Silver': 0:14.200 **'Bronze': 0:14.500 *Lesson 9: Speed control in corners: 1 **'Gold': 0:07.950 **'Silver': 0:08.200 **'Bronze': 0:08.500 *Lesson 16: Reduce speed before entering a corner: 4 **'Gold': 0:09.300 **'Silver': 0:09.600 **'Bronze': 0:09.900 *Lesson 17: Driving out-in-out: 1 **'Gold': 0:10.400 **'Silver': 0:10.700 **'Bronze': 0:11.100 *Lesson 30: Learn cornering with a focus on acceleration: 1 **'Gold': 0:19.360 **'Silver': 0:19.930 **'Bronze': 0:20.700 *Lesson 38: Pit practice **'Gold': 1st **'Silver': 3rd **'Bronze': 6th GT League *FF Challenge; Race 7 - 4 laps *4WD Challenge; Race 3 - 6 laps *FR Challenge +; Race 4 - 5 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 1 - 10 laps *Nostalgic 1979; Race 6 - 6 laps Mission Challenge *2-7: All out time attack with the SLS AMG Gr.4! **One Lap Challenge; Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Gr.4 ***Participate in a full lap time trial with rival cars! ****'Gold': 1:38.000 ****'Silver': 1:42.000 ****'Bronze': 1:48.000 Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Paddock Hill Bend is one of the most difficult sections at Brands Hatch, being non a downward descent where you cannot see the apex of the turn. It is easy to overspeed and/or be too late on the steering here, and the sand trap on the side of the track can lead to a major time loss if you end up driving off the tarmac. Set your line towards the marshal's post on the left side of the track, and brake as soon as you pass the post. Release the brakes slowly as you turn in, to keep the car from understeering. When you do this, also keep your steering inputs smooth and gradual to keep the tyres gripping the road surface. After clipping the apex, don't be afraid to go extra wide at the exit, running over the outside kerbstone. Druids Bend is the slowest hairpin corner at Brands Hatch. Use the walkway bridge before the corner as your cue for braking. Once you are in the corner, avoid going wide and maintain a compact line when turning. Be careful of running over the inside kerbstones, as you can upset the balance of the car. Open the throttle gradually as you accelerate towards the outside kerbstones of the track. Sector 2 & 3 For Graham Hill Bend, start turning in using the outer kerbstones as your cue. Brake lightly as you turn the car inward, and use the full width of the track out on to the outer kerbstones to raise your exit speed. Surtees is a combined corner where the radius of the turn becomes tighter in its latter half. Brake using the outer kerbstones before the corner as your cue to start braking. Be relatively light on the brakes here. The inside kerbstones are quite tall, so be careful not to upset the car's balance riding over them. In order to reach higher speed in the following straight, set your apex late into the corner. Sector 3 continues from Surtees down to before Hawthorn Bend. The straight isn't completely straight, nor is it even. Be careful that you don't accidentally drop two wheels off the track. Sector 4 The Hawthorn Bend is a high speed right-hander located ahead of the long straight. Use the gap of the guardrail on the outer side as your cue to start braking. Turn the steering gradually so as to avoid exceeding the grip of the front tyres. While this is a fairly simple corner, in order to truly drive fast make sure to use partial throttle so that you can maintain constant speed. For Westfield Bend, cross over the inside kerbstone to drive through in the shortest driving line possible, while stabilising your car's orientation using partial throttle. At Sheene Curve, it will be easy to accidentally drive off track due to its narrow exit width. Brake properly in a straight line before you turn in. To avoid driving off track while accelerating out, it will be effective to set your apex on the latter half of the corner. Sector 5 Stirling's Bend is an almost 90 degree turn to the left. Use the marshal's post on the right side of the track as your cue for braking. Because the corner has a steep bank, it is possible to turn quite fast around this corner. However, you still need to be wary as the outside kerbstones are very narrow, making it easy to drive off the track. The road surface for the final Clark Curve is quite uneven, making it difficult to find the right driving line. Use the edge of the tyre barrier on the outer side as your cue to start braking. Head for the spot where the outside kerbstones end as you exit, using the entire width of the track as you accelerate. During a race ,a a high exit speed out of this corner will help to raise your position. Replay Demo Trivia *There is an error in Gran Turismo Sport. During the Circuit Experience segment of the Campaign, it lists Clark Curve as turn 11 instead of turn 9. *This is only circuit in Gran Turismo Sport's Mission Challenge mode to feature a One Lap Challenge. As a result, it is relatively easy to acquire the One Lap Wonder trophy. **It is also the only Mission Challenge set on the full Brands Hatch circuit, as a race challenge is set on the Indy circuit. Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:British Circuits Category:WTCC circuits Category:F1 Circuits Category:Circuits with time-change Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:World Sportscar Championship circuits